


Elope

by GwenStrife



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Cannibalism, Death, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, No happy end, Oneshot, Season 3, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenStrife/pseuds/GwenStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auch nach seiner Flucht nach Florenz kann Hannibal Will Graham nicht vergessen. Also beschließt er, endlich einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elope

Will fühlte sich an seine Zeit im Krankenhaus erinnert. Es kam ihm vor, als würde er aus einer Narkose erwachen. Sein Körper fühlte sich leicht und unwirklich an und erwachte offenbar nur Stück für Stück. So kam es, dass er bereits Geräusche vernahm, bevor er überhaupt dazu in der Lage war, die Augen zu öffnen.  
Mühsam versuchte er, den seltsamen Gedankenstrudel in seinem Kopf abzuschalten und sich stattdessen auf das Aufwachen und die beiden Stimmen zu konzentrieren, die er in diesem Moment hörte. Ein Mann und eine Frau unterhielten sich, aber die Worte drangen ein wenig dumpf und gedehnt in Wills Ohren, so als befände er sich unter Wasser. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sein Kopf klar genug war, um den Sinn der Worte zu verstehen. Aber die Augen konnte er immer noch nicht öffnen.  
„Ich werde mich nun zurückziehen.“, sagte die Frauenstimme. Will kannte diese Stimme, aber er war im Moment noch zu benommen, um sie zuordnen zu können. Sie klang ein wenig rau und beunruhigend verängstigt. Womöglich fiel es ihm deshalb schwer, das passende Gesicht dazu zu finden. Wenn er diese Stimme tatsächlich schon einmal gehört hatte, dann hatte sie nie zuvor in diesem Tonfall gesprochen.  
„Ihre Anwesenheit wird in der Tat nicht nötig sein. Zumindest nicht heute Abend.“, erwiderte die Männerstimme.  
Diese erkannte Will sofort.  
Hannibal.  
Mühsam versuchte er, sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Noch immer konnte er die Augen nicht öffnen und sein Körper fühlte sich an, als hätte man ihn von seinem Kopf getrennt. Der Profiler war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er wirklich wach war oder lediglich träumte.  
„Sie…wollen es also tatsächlich tun.“, stellte die Frauenstimme fest und klang dabei sehr belegt.  
Will konnte Hannibals Lächeln nicht sehen, aber er spürte es förmlich, als der Psychiater antwortete.  
„Sie selbst haben mir doch zu der Erkenntnis verholfen, dass dies der einzige Ausweg ist.“  
Darauf schwieg die Frauenstimme.  
„Was ist los, Bedelia? Überrascht Sie meine Bereitschaft, dies zu tun? Bereuen Sie es, dass Sie mir diesen Weg aufgezeigt haben?“, fuhr Hannibal fort. Tatsächlich schien die Frauenstimme Bedelia du Maurier zu gehören. Will hatte die Psychiaterin nur zwei Mal zu Gesicht bekommen. Einmal, als sie ihn in Chiltons Anstalt aufgesucht hatte und ein zweites Mal, als Jack sie verhört hatte. Ihre Stimme war sehr angenehm und schon immer ein wenig kratzig gewesen, doch jetzt klang es so, als müsste Bedelia sich zu jedem Wort überwinden. Und obwohl Will noch immer nichts sehen konnte, wurde ihm plötzlich klar, warum er ihre Stimme nicht sofort erkannt hatte und wieso sie so seltsam klang.  
Bedelia du Maurier hatte Angst.  
Es war seltsam, sie mit diesem Gefühl in Verbindung zu bringen. Will wusste nicht sehr viel über sie, aber sie war ihm damals sehr beherrscht erschienen. Kühl und distanziert hatte sie Jacks Fragen beantwortet und auf die Gefahr hingewiesen, die ihrer Ansicht nach von Hannibal ausging. Will hatte sich schon immer gefragt, ob sie von Lecter fasziniert gewesen war und wie viel sie tatsächlich über ihn gewusst hatte.  
„Sie sind nicht länger nur eine Beobachterin.“, fügte Hannibal hinzu und seine Worte wurden von einem kühlen, beinahe drohenden Unterton begleitet. Will konnte sich nicht erinnern, diesen Tonfall jemals vernommen zu haben. Hannibal hatte schon immer bedrohlich auf ihn gewirkt, aber das hatte weniger mit seinem Tonfall zu tun gehabt. Doch jetzt, wo er offiziell enttarnt worden war, schien das Monster in seinem Inneren häufiger zum Vorschein zu kommen.  
Vielleicht hatte die schicksalhafte Nacht in seinem Haus die Ketten endgültig gesprengt.  
Vielleicht lebte er seine dunkle Seite nun exzessiver denn je aus.  
„Ich weiß…“, erwiderte Bedelia brüchig.  
Will hörte ein Rascheln, offenbar schlüpfte sie in ihren Mantel.  
„Hier“, hörte er Hannibal sagen und vernahm ein leises Knistern, wie von Papier oder Pappe.  
„Eine Karte für La Gioconda. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie werden es genießen.“  
„Sind zweieinhalb Stunden genug um…“  
Bedelia brach ab und setzte neu an.  
„Reicht diese Zeitspanne aus, um Ihre Angelegenheiten zu regeln?“  
„Meine Angelegenheit unterliegt keiner zeitlichen Begrenzung.“, erwiderte Hannibal ruhig und Will glaubte zu spüren, wie das Grauen sich in Bedelia ausbreitete, obwohl sie anscheinend ein ganzes Stück von ihm entfernt stand. Auch Hannibals Stimme hatte sich seit dem Beginn der Unterhaltung unmerklich entfernt. Offenbar hatte er seine ehemalige Psychiaterin zur Tür begleitet. Will begann allmählich, sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. Er war sich mittlerweile beinahe sicher, dass er nicht träumte. Aber noch immer konnte er sich nicht erinnern, wie er hierhergekommen und was eigentlich passiert war. Und es war ihm nach wie vor nicht vergönnt, die Augen zu öffnen. Egal welche Betäubung man ihm verabreicht hatte, sie zirkulierte noch immer durch seinen Körper und hielt ihn davon ab, sich zu bewegen.  
„Der Palazzo Vecchio ist bei Nacht ein atemberaubender Anblick…“, hörte er Bedelia flüstern. „Womöglich werde ich nach dem Ende der Oper eine Zeitlang dort verweilen…“  
„Es ist nicht meine Absicht, Sie aus dem Haus zu vertreiben, Bedelia. Ich möchte Sie lediglich darum bitten, mir nicht dabei zuzusehen.“  
Obwohl Wills Körper sich noch immer ein bisschen unwirklich anfühlte, merkte er, wie er zu schwitzen begann. Was hatte Hannibal vor? Wobei sollte Bedelia ihm nicht zusehen? Und wieso war die Psychiaterin von einem solchen Grauen erfüllt?  
„Das liegt auch nicht in meinem Interesse.“, sagte Bedelia tonlos.  
„Gut.“  
Hannibal wirkte zufrieden, doch in seinem Tonfall schwang etwas mit, was Will nicht richtig deuten konnte. Er blinzelte und allmählich zog sich die Schwärze um ihn herum zurück. Aber er konnte seine Umgebung dennoch nicht richtig erkennen. Alles war verschwommen und vollkommen unscharf, Will sah nur Farbflecken und Lichtpunkte.  
„Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Abend.“, sagte Hannibal und Will hörte, wie die Absätze von Bedelias Schuhen leise auf dem Boden klackerten, bevor eine Tür geschlossen wurde und das dumpfer gewordene Geräusch ihrer Schritte sich entfernte.  
Er war nun mit Hannibal allein.  
Endlich klärte sich seine Sicht und sein Körper erwachte vollständig aus dem Dämmerzustand. Will blinzelte noch ein paar Mal und konnte allmählich etwas erkennen. Er blickte geradewegs zu einem üppigen Deckengemälde hinauf, das eine Heerschar von Engeln zeigte, die an einem blutroten Himmel miteinander kämpften. Die beiden Engel im Zentrum des Bildes stachen aus den anderen hervor. Es wirkte fast, als würden sie von irgendwoher angestrahlt werden. Der Maler hatte sie plastischer dargestellt und sie wirkten in ihrem Duell beinahe verzweifelt. Und obwohl die Engel um sie herum ebenfalls in blutige Kämpfe verstrickt waren, zogen die beiden in der Mitte alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
Dass Will zuerst dieses Deckengemälde erblickte, hatte er der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass er auf einem großen Tisch lag, den man eher als Tafel bezeichnen konnte. Aber obwohl er aus glattem, glänzendem, dunklem Holz bestand, spürte der Profiler kaum etwas davon. Man hatte ihn auf einem Bett aus verschiedenen Früchten und Blumenornamenten platziert, sodass er relativ weich lag. Zweifellos hatte das Arrangement einige Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Will glaubte, zwischen dem Obst und den Blumen auch ein paar perlmuttfarbene Knochen zu erkennen. Es war ein so groteskes Bild, dass er an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln begann.  
Es war ziemlich warm im Raum und Wills Kleidung klebte bereits an seiner Haut. Kleine, glitzernde Schweißtropfen sammelte sich in der Kuhle zwischen seinen Schlüsselbeinknochen und auf seiner Stirn. Obwohl er seine Umgebung nun endlich vollkommen erfassen konnte, war er noch nicht dazu in der Lage, sich zu bewegen. Aber vermutlich hätte er das in diesem Moment ohnehin nicht gekonnt, einfach weil ihn das, was er sah, zu sehr irritierte.  
„Guten Abend, Will.“  
Hannibals Stimme klang genauso ruhig und sanft wie damals. Er sprach anders zu dem Profiler, als zu Bedelia. Aber der Unterschied war so hauchfein, dass ein Außenstehender ihn wohl kaum bemerkt hätte. Der Psychiater mochte nur diese drei Worte gesagt haben, aber in seiner Stimme schwang wesentlich mehr mit, als eine simple Begrüßung. Will spürte die Zuneigung, die Hannibal seit jeher für ihn empfunden hatte. Aber auch seine Enttäuschung und seinen Schmerz. Und etwas, was irgendwo zwischen Melancholie, Wehmut und Trauer lag.  
Trotz der abstrusen Situation fühlte Will, wie sich eine tiefe Ruhe über ihn legte. Sie hatten einander seit beinahe einem Jahr nicht gesehen. Wills Gefühle für Hannibal waren schon immer kompliziert gewesen, aber nach der Flucht des Psychiaters war das Ganze für ihn noch schwieriger geworden. Er hatte in den vergangenen Monaten so ziemliche alle emotionalen Stadien durchlaufen, die es gab. Anfangs hatte er Hannibal gehasst, hatte Rache für das gewollt, was er Abigail und allen die Will liebte angetan hatte. Dann war die Resignation über ihn gekommen, auch dadurch begünstigt, dass er einige Wochen ans Bett gefesselt gewesen war. Er hatte die Wunde, die Hannibal ihm zugefügt hatte, betrachtet und sich geschlagen gegeben.  
Aber irgendwann war er wieder aufgestanden.  
Und eine seltsame Leere hatte ihn dabei ausgefüllt.  
Wie ein Schlafwandler hatte er das Krankenhaus schließlich verlassen und war zu den Lebenden zurückgekehrt. Er hatte sich an der Jagd beteiligt und wusste selbst nicht, wieso. Alana und Jack hatten ebenfalls einige Zeit gebraucht, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen und sich von den schweren Verletzungen zu erholen, die Hannibal ihnen zugefügt hatte, doch sobald man sie als genesen erklärt hatte, hatten sie die Verfolgung wieder aufgenommen.  
Jack arbeitete immer noch für das FBI und kooperierte mit der europäischen Polizei, während Alana einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen hatte. Nachdem was Will gehört hatte, hatte sie sich mit Margot Verger zusammengetan, da Mason ebenfalls die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatte. Und auch Dr. Chilton, der sich von Miriam Lass´ Attacke erholt hatte, hatte sich an der Jagd beteiligt. Will war irgendwo dazwischen gependelt, arbeitete aber hauptsächlich mit Jack zusammen.  
Der Profiler erinnerte sich endlich daran, dass er mit Crawford nach Florenz geflogen war, um einem Hinweis eines dort stationierten Polizisten zu folgen.  
„Es ist einige Zeit her.“, fuhr Hannibal fort.  
Die Vergangenheit wurde bedeutungslos. Will wusste nicht warum, aber die Worte seines ehemaligen Psychiaters löschten alles aus seinem Gedächtnis, was in den vergangenen Monaten geschehen war. Will konnte sich in diesem Moment nur auf die Gegenwart konzentrieren. Er stellte Hannibal nicht die Fragen, die er ihm hatte stellen wollen und er machte ihm auch nicht die Vorwürfe, die der Psychiater verdient hatte.  
Nicht etwa, weil er Lecter plötzlich vergeben hätte.  
Will ahnte ganz einfach, dass es nichts ändern würde.  
Er spürte nicht einmal einen leisen Triumph darüber, dass er Hannibal gefunden hatte.  
Denn das hatte er nicht. Er war hier, weil Lecter es so wollte. Und tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er dieses Haus nicht lebend verlassen würde. Diese Erkenntnis hätten ihn schockieren und seinen Überlebenswillen wecken müssen. Aber das war nicht der Fall. Will fühlte nichts. Er hörte lediglich Hannibals Worten zu.  
„Sie haben sich erholt, wie ich sehe.“, sagte der Psychiater und seine Augen wanderten kurz zu der Stelle, an der sich die Narbe befand, die Will für immer an die Nacht in Hannibals Haus erinnern würde.  
„Sie auch.“, erwiderte der Profiler und ein schwaches Lächeln zuckte um Hannibals Lippen. Er trat von der Tür, durch die Bedelia scheinbar den Raum verlassen hatte, weg und nahm an der Tafel Platz. Will wollte sich aufrichten, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er schaffte es lediglich, den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen und zu Hannibal aufzublicken. Lecter ließ den Blick über den Körper des Profilers und das Arrangement um ihn herum schweifen und gestattete sich dann ein leises Seufzen.  
„Ich habe Sie verschont, Will.“, sagte er dann.  
Natürlich war die Tatsache, dass er Will ein Messer in die Eingeweide gestoßen hatte, nicht gerade ein Akt der Gnade gewesen, aber der Profiler verstand, worauf Hannibal hinauswollte. Lecter hatte ihn schwer verletzt, aber er hatte ihn nicht getötet. Das war nie seine Absicht gewesen. Auf eine bizarre Art und Weise hatte er Will tatsächlich verschont.  
„Erwarten Sie keine Dankbarkeit von mir, Dr. Lecter.“, erwiderte der Profiler matt.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie Ihr Glück nicht noch einmal herausfordern würden.“  
Seine Stimme klang ein wenig kühl, als er das sagte und Will wusste, dass er sich an den vorgetäuschten Tod von Freddie Lounds und Wills doppeltes Spiel erinnerte.  
„Ich wollte Sie gehen lassen.“, sagte Will wahrheitsgemäß. „Aber ich konnte es nicht.“  
Überraschenderweise ging Hannibal nicht weiter darauf ein. Er schien insgeheim damit gerechnet zu haben, dass Will ihm folgen würde. Und vielleicht begrüßte er diese Tatsache sogar. Schließlich war es ihnen beiden nicht gelungen, einen sauberen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Sie hatten trotz der Szene in Hannibals Küche nicht miteinander abgeschlossen. Dazu würden sie vermutlich nie in der Lage sein. Will hing an Hannibal und Hannibal hing an Will.  
Und daran würde sich wohl nie etwas ändern.  
„Und nun endet Ihre Reise in Florenz.“  
Die Worte hätten dem Profiler Angst machen müssen. Aber das war nicht der Fall. Womöglich stand er unter Schock oder sein Gehirn war einfach nicht dazu in der Lage, die Situation richtig zu begreifen.  
„Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass Sie es genießen würden, sich jagen zu lassen.“, sagte Will leise. „Dass Sie dieses Spiel noch eine ganze Weile lang mit mir spielen…“  
Wieder erblickte er die Andeutung eines schwachen Lächelns in Hannibals Zügen, bevor der Psychiater leicht den Kopf schüttelte und seine Augen wieder mit einem wehmütigen Ausdruck über Wills ausgestreckten Körper wanderten.  
„Nein. Nicht mit Ihnen.“, sagte er dann.  
„Betrachten Sie mich nicht mehr als würdigen Gegner?“  
„Ich bin des Spiels müde.“  
„Aber von Jack Crawford und dem FBI lassen Sie sich weiterhin jagen…“  
„Meine Beziehung zu Jack ist nicht mit der zu Ihnen vergleichbar.“  
„Und das macht es reizvoller?“  
„Nein, aber weniger schmerzhaft.“  
Darauf schwiegen beide eine Weile, bevor Hannibal eine Schachtel Streichhölzer aus der Tasche zog und ein paar Kerzen anzündete, die um Will herum positioniert waren. Das warme, flackernde Licht warf schwache Schatten auf die Haut des Profilers und spiegelte sich in Hannibals dunklen Augen.  
„Sie haben Dr. du Maurier weggeschickt“, stellte Will schließlich leise fest.  
„Das ist eine Sache zwischen Ihnen und mir. Es ist nicht nötig, dass Sie daran Anteil nimmt. Es wäre unangebracht und geschmacklos.“  
„Ich verstehe…“  
Das tat er wirklich. Und obwohl er sich schon damals darüber gewundert hatte, dass Bedelia du Maurier mit Hannibal geflohen war, stellte er dem Psychiater keine weiteren Fragen, die sie betrafen. Tatsächlich war dies eine sehr persönliche und intime Situation. Und so surreal, dass es nicht schwer war, die Außenwelt und alle die sich darin bewegten, für diesen Moment zu vergessen.  
Will hatte das Gefühl, als steige die Temperatur im Raum kontinuierlich an.  
Er konnte spüren, wie ein Schweißtropfen an seiner Schläfe hinabrann.  
Als Hannibal ihn langsam von seiner Kleidung befreite, empfand Will es als Wohltat. Zwar war ihm immer noch furchtbar heiß, aber immerhin klebte nun kein Stoff mehr auf seiner feuchten Haut. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob es tatsächlich außergewöhnlich warm in diesem Raum war, oder ob er es lediglich so empfand.  
Hannibal hatte ihn vorsichtig in eine sitzende Position gezogen, um ihm das Hemd ausziehen zu können. Als es Wills Schultern hinabglitt und auf den Boden fiel, blickte der Profiler zu Hannibal auf. Er spürte den leisen Widerwillen des Psychiaters. Zum Teil genoss er diese Situation, dessen war Will sich sicher, aber zugleich verzögerte er das Ganze, weil er sich insgeheim ein wenig vor den Folgen dieser Nacht fürchtete.  
Will hingegen hatte sämtliche Bedenken verloren. Vielleicht lag es an den Betäubungsmitteln, die Hannibal ihm verabreicht hatte, oder womöglich wurde er auch einfach nur verrückt. Es hätte ihn nicht überrascht. Die Enzephalitis damals war der Beweis dafür, wie anfällig und leicht entflammbar Wills Geist war. Aber die Vorstellung, den Verstand zu verlieren, schockierte ihn nicht mehr.  
Wills Gehirn schien nicht mehr richtig zu funktionieren, obwohl die Betäubung bereits nachgelassen hatte. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre sein Geist eine Stufe runtergefahren, als nehme er nur noch das Wesentliche war. Vielleicht tat Wills Gehirn das, um ihn zu schützen.  
Der Profiler schwankte, als seine Beine von der Tischplatte rutschten und er zum Stehen kam. Er merkte, dass er umzufallen drohte, doch Hannibal fing ihn auf. Das weiße Hemd des Psychiaters klebte leicht an Wills Haut, so wie es seine Kleidung noch wenige Minuten zuvor getan hatte. Er konnte fühlen, wie Hannibal seinen Geruch einsog. Vermutlich, um ihn sich einzuprägen. Denn mehr würde von Will nicht übrig bleiben.  
„Was hast du mir gegeben?“, fragte Will benommen und blickte in die dunklen Augen, die ihm noch immer so vertraut waren. Es erschien ihm nicht mehr angemessen, Hannibal noch zu siezen. Über diesen Punkt waren sie im Grunde schon lange hinaus.  
„Ein schwaches Betäubungsmittel und etwas Psilocybin.“, flüsterte Hannibal und gestattete sich ein kaum hörbares Seufzen, als Will sich stärker gegen ihn lehnte. Der Profiler hatte schon einmal von Psilocybin gehört und vermutlich wusste er sogar, was es bewirkte, aber im Moment konnte er nicht auf die Information in seinem Kopf zugreifen. Das war ohnehin nicht notwendig. Hannibal schien wie immer mühelos seine Gedanken zu lesen und beantwortete ihm seine unausgesprochene Frage.  
„Die Dosis war sehr gering. Ich will dass du mitbekommst, was heute Nacht geschieht.“  
Ein wehmütiges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.  
„Psilocybin erleichtert den Zugang zu traumatischen Erfahrungen.“, fügte er dann hinzu.  
Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis der Profiler registrierte, dass das raue, leise Lachen aus seinem Mund gekommen war. Er hatte in der Tat einige traumatische Erfahrungen gemacht. Aber diese hier würde vermutlich in seinem persönlichen Ranking auf Platz 1 landen. Sie bildete den krönenden Abschluss seiner schmerzhaften Odyssee durch eine wahnhafte Welt.  
Obwohl es Will schwerfiel, die Informationen, die Hannibal ihm gab, auszuwerten, ahnte er insgeheim, dass der Psychiater ihm die Droge auch verabreicht hatte, um die Prozedur weniger schmerzhaft zu machen. Will nahm seinen Körper sehr intensiv war, aber dennoch fühlte sich alles ein bisschen gedämpft an. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, das er nie zuvor empfunden hatte.  
Und nie wieder empfinden würde.  
„Kannst du es jetzt?“, fragte er leise und dachte an die schicksalhafte Nacht in Hannibals Haus zurück.  
„Ich hätte es schon damals gekonnt.“, erwiderte Hannibal ebenso leise, obwohl er natürlich wusste, dass es nicht darum ging, dass er körperlich schon immer dazu in der Lage gewesen war, Will umzubringen.  
„Damals hattest du Hemmungen.“, murmelte Will und seine Worte strichen sanft über Hannibals Lippen, als er näher an seinen ehemaligen Psychiater und Freund herantrat. „Hast du sie jetzt verloren?“  
„Die ganze Sache muss ein Ende haben. Es wird Zeit, dass ein sauberer Schlussstrich gezogen wird.“, flüsterte Lecter, während er mit einem metallischen Klicken Wills Gürtelschnalle öffnete. Ein Schlussstrich gezogen mit Blut, dachte Will. Er musste sich an Hannibals Oberarmen festhalten, um halbwegs sicher stehen zu können. Seine Beine fühlten sich gummiartig an und schienen ihn nicht mehr tragen zu können. Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf registrierte Will, dass dies daran lag, dass ein Teil seines Gehirns sehr wohl registrierte, in welcher Situation er sich befand und was gleich geschehen würde.  
Aber die schwache Stimme, die ihm von irgendwo aus weiter Ferne zurief, wegzulaufen oder sich zumindest zu wehren, wurde immer leiser. Will gab sich ohnehin keine Mühe, sie zu verstehen. Nicht mehr. Hannibal war nicht der einzige, der müde war.  
„Was ist mit dem Tisch?“, nuschelte er zusammenhanglos, als Hannibal ihn sanft in ein anderes Zimmer manövrierte. Offenbar handelte es sich dabei um das neue Schlafzimmer des Psychiaters. Will hatte kein Auge für die Einzelheiten des Raumes, aber ein Teil seines Verstandes fragte sich, ob Hannibal das große Bett mit den matt glänzenden Laken mit Bedelia du Maurier teilte.  
„Später.“, beantwortete Hannibal indes seine recht konfuse Frage.  
Wills Körper würde in dieser Nacht noch einmal auf dem Blumenarrangement platziert werden, so viel stand fest. Aber das würde der Profiler nicht mehr mitbekommen. Wenn es so weit war, würden die Pflanzen das einzig Lebendige auf der glänzenden Tischplatte sein.  
Der Gedanke war bizarr und glitt unförmig und schlüpfrig durch Wills Geist. Er bekam ihn nicht zu fassen und ehe er ihn ernsthaft registrieren konnte, war er ihm auch schon wieder entwischt.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er Lecter entkleidet hatte. Zum einen, weil sich die zum Teil recht komplexe Garderobe des Psychiaters in dem vergangenen Jahr nicht verändert hatte und zum anderen aufgrund von Wills Zustand.  
Hannibal ließ sich davon nicht stören. Er kam Will nicht zur Hilfe und wartete geduldig ab, bis auch der letzte Knopf geöffnet und die letzte Stoffschicht verschwunden war. Nicht dass er Will damit einen Teil der Kontrolle überlassen hätte. Im Grunde gab er dem Profiler damit lediglich die Chance, sein bereits gefälltes Todesurteil noch zu unterschreiben. Dies wäre der Moment gewesen, in dem Will sich hätte wehren können und müssen. Statt Hannibal zu entkleiden, hätte er sich nach einer potenziellen Waffe umsehen müssen. Aber stattdessen holte er sich das, was Hannibal ihm anbot. Er willigte in das Ganze ein und das war ihm trotz seines benebelten Zustandes vollkommen bewusst.  
Ihre gemeinsame Geschichte sollte nicht mit einem Kampf und dem Betteln um Gnade enden. Das wäre würdelos gewesen, sowohl für Will als auch für Hannibal.  
Der Profiler seufzte leise auf, als er die kühlen Laken in seinem Rücken und Hannibals warmen Körper auf seinem spürte. Etwas in ihm hatte das hier schon sehr lange gewollt. Dieses Etwas hatte ihn bitter lächeln lassen, als Alana Bloom ihn einst an Hannibals Tafel nach der Beziehung gefragt hatte, die ihn und Lecter verband. Will hatte ihr keine Antwort auf ihre Frage, welcher Art sie sei, geben können und auch Hannibal hatte sich zurückgehalten. Der Profiler wusste noch immer nicht, wie er das, was zwischen ihm und Hannibal vorging, beschreiben sollte.  
Gab es eine Definition dafür?  
Oder war es ähnlich unaussprechlich wie das, was Hannibal als der Chesapeake-Ripper getan hatte?  
Es gab kein Wort für das, was Lecter war. Gab es eines, das seine Beziehung zu Will auszudrücken vermochte? Der Profiler bezweifelte es.  
Lecters Berührungen brachten ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. Hannibal ging sanfter mit ihm um, als notwendig gewesen wäre. Will konnte fühlen, wie er den Teil in seinem Inneren, der sich nach Gewalt und blutiger Rache sehnte, zurückdrängte. Dass Lecter diese Nacht genießen wollte, war Will von vornerein klar gewesen. Aber erst jetzt wurde ihm richtig bewusst, dass Hannibal wollte, dass er dies ebenfalls tat.  
Will schloss die Augen und vergrub seine rechte Hand in dem weichen Haar des Psychiaters. Zum ersten und zum letzten Mal auf diese Art und Weise. Will hatte schon längst jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Er wusste nicht, wie lange sich ihre warmen Körper in sanften, kaum fühlbaren Rhythmen gegeneinander bewegten.  
Will hätte immer so dahintreiben können. Beinahe träge wanderten seine Arme über Hannibals Haut, bevor sie sich um seinen Oberkörper schlangen. Als Lecter sanft Wills Beine spreizte und dazwischen glitt, wurde die Hitze schier unerträglich. Flüssiges Feuer schoss durch Wills Blutbahnen und für einen kurzen Moment fragte er sich, ob er nicht bereits tot war und die Hölle durchlebte.  
Die Laken und die Bettwäsche waren nicht länger angenehm kühl, sie klebten feucht an seiner Haut, wie seine Kleidung es zuvor getan hatte. Will schien tatsächlich zu schmelzen. Aber es war kein schlechtes Gefühl.  
Auch als er Hannibal in sich fühlte, änderte sich nichts daran. Er hieß den leichten Schmerz willkommen und zog seinen ehemaligen Psychiater noch enger an sich, sodass er das Gefühl hatte, mit Hannibal durch die Matratze zu sinken. Sein Körper hatte sich so lange nach dem Psychiater gesehnt und war dankbar dafür, dass er ihn endlich bekam.  
Hannibals tiefes Bedauern, das Will zu großen Teilen nachempfinden konnte, schmälerte seinen Genuss nur ein wenig. Das hier war in der Tat das Ende. Das war dem Profiler vollkommen bewusst.  
Er hatte längst aufgehört, sich dagegen zu wehren. Und das nicht erst seitdem er in diesem Apartment aufgewacht war. Will hatte schon sehr viel früher aufgegeben, er konnte selbst nicht genau sagen, wann er kapituliert hatte. Womöglich an dem Tag, an dem er Abigails Ohr erbrochen hatte.  
„Bleib bei mir, Will.“, hörte er Hannibal mit schwerer Stimme gegen seinen Hals flüstern. „Zieh dich nicht in deinen Kopf zurück.“  
Anstelle einer Antwort zog Will ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn. Es war der erste richtige Kuss, den sie teilten. Zuvor waren Hannibals Hände und seine Lippen lediglich über Wills Körper gestreift. Sanft, langsam und ein wenig prüfend. Er hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einem witternden Tier. Wie passend, dachte der Profiler. Dabei hätte es ihm etwas ausmachen sollen, dass er die Beute war.  
Hannibal bewegte sich langsam und fachte die Glut in Wills Innerem und das flüssige Feuer in seinen Adern dadurch nur noch mehr an. Die Laute, die seine leicht geöffneten Lippen verließen, wurden voller und verräterischer.  
Sein Stöhnen vermischte sich mit dem von Hannibal und Will konnte schon längst nicht mehr sagen, wo sein Körper aufhörte und der des Psychiaters anfing. Seine Hände klammerten sich an Hannibals nun ebenfalls schweißnasse Oberarme und fanden dennoch nicht den Halt, nachdem er in diesem Moment suchte. Vielleicht, weil es längst keinen Halt mehr gab.  
Weil Will bereits seit fast zwei Jahren in die Dunkelheit fiel. Aber jetzt sah er zum ersten Mal den Boden näherkommen. Und er fragte sich, wie der Aufprall werden würde.  
Hannibal trieb ihn bis zum Äußersten. Er testete Wills Grenzen aus und es schien als kenne er den Körper des Profilers tatsächlich besser als seinen eigenen. Dabei waren er und Will sich nie wirklich nahe gewesen, zumindest nicht körperlich.  
Dass er das Ganze hinauszögerte, war vermutlich ein Teil von Wills Bestrafung. Auch wenn der Profiler es in diesem Moment nur teilweise so empfand. Auch er hatte Angst vor dem Ende und klammerte sich nur noch stärker an Hannibal fest. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass seine lusterfüllte Stimme durch den Raum hallte und dass die Laute, die über seine Lippen kamen, allmählich verräterisch nach einem Schluchzen klangen.  
Sein Kopf sank in die Kissen zurück und sein Körper bog sich Hannibal entgegen, sodass für einen winzigen Moment nur noch seine Schultern das Bett berührten. Seine Beine waren noch immer um die Hüften des Psychiaters geschlungen, doch einer seiner Arme rutschte von Hannibals Schultern. Will krallte sich in einem der teuren Kissen fest und spürte, wie seine Dämme allmählich brachen.  
„Han…ni…bal…“, flüsterte er immer wieder brüchig. Es war ihm selbst nicht bewusst. Wie ein Credo kam der Name des Psychiaters über seine Lippen. Wie ein letztes Gebet.  
In dem Moment, in dem Will seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, biss Hannibal ihm die Halsschlagader durch. Das warme Blut schwappte in einer überraschend wellenartigen Bewegung aus seinem Hals und ergoss sich über das Bettlaken und die Haut der beiden Männer. Will war noch immer in seiner Erregung gefangen, der Schmerz verstärkte diese noch zusätzlich.  
Er schmeckte sein eigenes Blut auf Hannibals Lippen. Und etwas Salziges.  
Und während der Psychiater sich weiterhin sanft gegen ihn bewegte, trübten sich seine Sicht und seine Sinne allmählich. Bevor ihn die Dunkelheit gänzlich verschluckte und Will Graham seinen letzten Atemzug aushauchte, hörte er noch Hannibals sanfte, überraschend brüchig klingende Stimme.  
Vergib mir.

 

***********************

 

Der Sonnenaufgang war nicht mehr fern, als Bedelia das Apartment betrat. Sie war nach dem Ende der Oper tatsächlich noch eine ganze Weile durch das nächtliche Florenz gelaufen. Aber es war ihr nicht wirklich gelungen, sich abzulenken.  
Sie hatte längst bemerkt, was Hannibal mit ihr vorhatte. Neugierde und eine düstere Faszination für Hannibal hatten sie einst dazu getrieben, ihm nach Florenz zu folgen. Sie hatte erfahren wollen, ob seine Seele wirklich mit einem derart dunklen Futter ausgekleidet war. Das Spiel, das er seit Jahren mit dem FBI und der Welt spielte, hatte sie fasziniert. Und nun würde sie dafür bezahlen müssen, dass sie dieser Faszination nachgegeben hatte.  
Hannibal ging nach wie vor sehr subtil vor, die Aufdeckung seiner Verbrechen hatte nicht etwa dazu geführt, dass er in eine Art Blutrausch verfiel. Er ging kühl und konzentriert vor und anfangs, als sie noch in Paris untergetaucht waren, hatte er Bedelia noch von seiner dunklen Seite, sofern man es denn derart differenziert betrachten konnte, ferngehalten. Sie hatte natürlich gewusst, was er tat wenn er des Nachts unterwegs war. Sie konnte sich ausmalen, woher das Fleisch, das er zusammen mit ihr verspeiste, tatsächlich stammte.  
Und sie war nicht stolz darauf, dass sie sein Verhalten toleriert hatte. Andererseits hatte er ihr auch keine Wahl gelassen. Sie befand sich nicht in der Position, um von ihm zu verlangen, das Töten aufzugeben. Also hatte sie geschwiegen und mit einer weiterhin bestehenden Mischung aus Faszination und Unbehagen Hannibal und seine Vorgehensweise beobachtet.  
Sie hatten die Psychiater-Patient-Beziehung endgültig gelöst, wenn Bedelia ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann musste sie zugeben, dass eine derartige Beziehung im Grunde nie existiert hatte. Hannibal war schon immer anders gewesen, als all ihre früheren Patienten. Und die Beziehung die sie mit ihm verband, war ebenfalls anders.  
Offiziell traten sie als Ehepaar auf, seit sie nach Florenz gekommen waren. Allerdings vermieden sie es in der Öffentlichkeit meist, sich direkt anzusprechen. So ließ sich eine Anrede vermeiden, denn im Privaten siezten sie einander nach wie vor. Auch schliefen sie in getrennten Zimmern. Hannibal hatte nie von Bedelia verlangt, dass er ihr auf der körperlichen Ebene hörig war. Auch wenn sie vermutete, dass sie ihm gefiel. Er hatte sie schon mehrmals nackt gesehen, als sie ein Bad genommen hatte. Bedelia hatte kein Problem damit, sich vor ihm zu entkleiden. Das war nicht die Art von Entblößung und Nacktheit, vor der sie sich fürchtete.  
Aber Hannibal war immer der perfekte Gentleman geblieben. Bedelia vermutete, dass er nicht bereit war, ihr sein ganzes Wesen vollkommen zu offenbaren und demnach auch aus persönlichen Gründen auf eine sexuelle Beziehung verzichtete. Die getrennten Schlafzimmer erlaubten auch ihm eine gewisse Distanz, die er offenbar erhalten wollte.  
Dennoch verschwammen die Grenzen, sofern überhaupt je welche existiert hatten, allmählich. Bedelia spürte die Veränderung, die mit Hannibal vorging. Auch dass er ihr in letzter Zeit des Öfteren Austern servierte, war ihr nicht entgangen. Ihr Magen zitterte, wenn sie sich daran zurückerinnerte. Austern zählten nicht gerade zu ihren Lieblingsspeisen, aber das war nicht das, was ihr Unbehagen bereitete. Bedelia wusste, dass in vielen Kulturen der Glaube vorherrschte, dass der Geschmack der zum Schlachten vorgesehenen Tiere sich verbesserte, wenn man sie mit Austern fütterte.  
Sie schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. Es war vollkommen still im Apartment und sie konnte auch keinen ungewöhnlichen Geruch ausmachen. Nichts deutete auf das Grauen hin, das sich hinter der doppelflügeligen Tür, die zum Speisezimmer führte, abgespielt hatte.  
Alles war wie immer.  
Bedelia hatte schon des Öfteren in Erwägung gezogen, zu fliehen. Ihr Überlebenswille hatte sie dazu getrieben, ihre Sachen zu packen und Hannibal hinter sich zu lassen. Aber das war ihr nicht gelungen. Offenbar gelang es niemandem, sich Hannibal Lecter zu entziehen. Sie saß in der Falle. Und dieser Gedanke jagte ihr mehr Angst ein, als sie sich eingestehen wollte. Bedelia hatte zugeben müssen, dass sie ihren ehemaligen Patienten unterschätzt hatte. Hannibal war sehr viel gefährlicher, als sie angenommen hatte. Und nun stand sie auf seiner Speisekarte. Der Gedanke war so bizarr und abstrus, dass er sie manchmal bitter auflachen ließ. Aber meist riss er sie nachts aus dem Schlaf. Sie fragte sich, wie lange Lecter sie noch am Leben lassen würde.  
Sie kämpfte gegen das Bedürfnis an, aus ihren High Heels zu schlüpfen um sich lautlos durch die Wohnung bewegen zu können. Aber zweifellos hatte Hannibal ihre Anwesenheit bereits bemerkt. Und abgesehen davon war sie ohne ihre Schuhe ein ganzes Stück kleiner als er. Sie fühlte sich bereits unterlegen genug.  
Langsam schlüpfte sie aus ihrem Mantel und hängte ihn an der Garderobe auf. Sie hatte nicht vor, das Esszimmer zu betreten. Hannibal hatte ihr deutlich gemacht, dass sie dort an diesem Abend nicht willkommen war. Aber als sie gerade an der Tür vorbeigehen wollte, hörte sie das gedämpfte Geräusch der Dusche. Hannibal befand sich demnach im Badezimmer, vermutlich säuberte er seinen Körper von dem Blut. Bedelia stellte sich vor, wie tiefrote Rinnsale an seiner Haut hinabrollten und schließlich im Ausguss verschwanden. Das Wasser würde sich rot färben, dann rosa und irgendwann würde es klar werden und die Spuren dieser Nacht würden ausgelöscht sein. Zumindest die sichtbaren.  
Ihre Hand lag auf der Türklinke. Sie wollte das Zimmer nicht betreten, aber etwas in ihr drängte dazu. Also drückte sie die Klinke vorsichtig hinab und spähte in das Speisezimmer. Hannibal hatte tatsächlich alle Spuren beseitigt. Das Arrangement aus Blumen und Früchten war verschwunden, lediglich ein paar heruntergebrannte Kerzen standen noch auf der großen Tafel. Doch Bedelia stockte der Atem, als sie den einzigen Hinweis auf die Vorgänge der vergangenen Stunden erblickte. Will Grahams Kleidung lag sorgfältig gefaltet auf einem der Stühle. Seine Schuhe standen daneben auf dem Boden.  
Bedelia schwankte ein wenig und musste sich am Türrahmen festhalten. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass sämtliche Spuren beseitigt worden waren und sie nicht mitangesehen hatte, was Hannibal getan hatte. Das Bild in ihrem Kopf reichte vollkommen aus, um sie mit einem kalten, schwindelerregenden Grauen zu erfüllen. Der Anblick der zurückgelassenen Kleidung des Profilers brannte sich in ihre Netzhaut ein. Das war das einzige, was noch von Will Graham übrig geblieben war.  
Bedelia schluckte als sie daran dachte, was wohl mit dem Rest des Profilers geschehen war.  
In diesem kurzen Zeitraum war es Hannibal keinesfalls möglich gewesen, den gesamten Körper komplett zu…verarbeiten. Seine Überreste befanden sich irgendwo in diesem Apartment, vermutlich in der Küche. Hannibal würde sich wahrscheinlich noch lange nach diesem Abend an Will Graham erfreuen. Bedelia hingegen wusste, dass der Profiler für sie tabu war. Das war das einzig halbwegs Gute an der ganzen Geschichte. Will gehörte Hannibal, der Psychiater würde sie nicht dazu nötigen, ihm dieses Mal an seiner Tafel Gesellschaft zu leisten.  
Es war pervers, wie sehr der Verzehr von Menschen dem von Tieren glich. Zumindest hatte Bedelia es in den vergangenen Monaten so empfunden. Sie hatte die Vorstellung, dass Hannibal ihr stets Menschenfleisch serviert hatte und nach wie vor servierte, nie vollkommen an sich herangelassen. Schon um sich selbst davor zu schützen. Aber seit sie mit ihm geflohen war hatte sie festgestellt, dass sie sich auf eine grausame Art und Weise damit abgefunden hatte. Solange Hannibal andere Menschen tötete, war ihr Überleben halbwegs gesichert.  
Und meist bekam Bedelia die Opfer nicht einmal zu Gesicht. Das machte es einfach, sich selbst etwas vorzumachen. Aber Will Graham hatte sie gekannt, ihn zu verspeisen wäre etwas vollkommen Anderes gewesen. Bedelia verabscheute sich für ihre Einstellung. Was ich nicht sehe, existiert auch nicht, das war in den vergangenen Monaten ihre Devise gewesen. Sie hatte versucht, die Augen zu verschließen und es war ihr sogar recht gut gelungen. Aber allmählich drängte Hannibal sie zum Hinsehen.  
Leise schloss sie die Tür zum Speisezimmer wieder und ging durch den Flur in ihr Zimmer. In diesem Moment trat Hannibal aus dem Badezimmer, sich immer noch abtrocknend. Er hatte ebenfalls kein Problem damit, sich vor ihr zu entblößen. Bedelia hatte ihn schon mehrmals nackt gesehen und irritierenderweise ließ ihn das nur noch bedrohlicher erscheinen. Seine Kleidung verbarg die vielen Muskelstränge ausgesprochen gut, erst als Bedelia ihn nackt gesehen hatte, war ihr bewusst geworden, welche Kraft in ihm steckte. Und bei welchen Tätigkeiten er diese Muskeln aufgebaut hatte.  
„Sie sind spät.“, sagte Hannibal und fuhr sich mit dem Handtuch über das Gesicht. In seiner Stimme klang kein Vorwurf mit, es war lediglich eine Feststellung. Dennoch spürte Bedelia deutlich, dass diese Nacht nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen war. Sie fühlte förmlich das lodernde Feuer in ihm, hörte das beunruhigende Ticken. Wenn sie nicht vorsichtig war, würde sie Will Graham früher Gesellschaft leisten, als ihr lieb war.  
„Ich habe noch einen Spaziergang gemacht.“, erwiderte sie so gefasst und ruhig wie möglich.  
„Hat Ihnen die Oper zugesagt?“  
„Ja, es war ein sehr schöner Abend. Ich danke Ihnen für die Karte.“  
„Das nächste Mal werde ich Sie begleiten.“  
„Ich bitte darum.“  
Was taten sie hier? Bedelia fühlte die schreckliche Ohnmacht, die sie schon seit längerer Zeit empfand. Manchmal kam sie sich vor, wie ein Käfer der auf dem Rücken lag. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich derart ausgeliefert gefühlt.  
Hannibals Augen loderten und für ein paar Sekunden hatte er sich nicht unter Kontrolle, sodass Bedelia seinen Schmerz spüren konnte, als wäre es ihr eigener. Offenbar fühlte nicht nur sie sich wie ein Tier in einer Falle. Auch Lecter wirkte gehetzt. Er hatte gerade den einzigen Menschen getötet, den er mehr liebte als sich selbst. Und trotz seiner Gräueltaten steckte auch in Hannibal Lecter noch ein Funken von Menschlichkeit.  
Aber er würde dennoch keine Gnade zeigen. Seine Liebe war Will Graham vorbehalten gewesen und nicht einmal diese Tatsache hatte den Profiler letztendlich retten können. Bedelia fragte sich, wie viel Blut zuvor an Lecters Händen und seiner Haut geklebt hatte. Ihre Augen wanderten über die Muskelstränge, suchten trotz allem nach Hinweisen und Spuren. Aber sie gewann dadurch lediglich die niederschmetternde Erkenntnis, dass sie keine Chance gegen Hannibal hatte. Dabei musste sie ihn nicht nackt sehen, um zu wissen dass er ihr körperlich überlegen war.  
Sie hatte schon mehrmals mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihn umzubringen.  
Ein Schlag mit einer der schweren, antiken Büsten, die ihm Wohnzimmer aufgestellt waren, ein gezielter Stoß mit einem scharfen Küchenmesser…  
All das klang wesentlich einfacher, als es war.  
Hannibal achtete nicht einmal darauf, potenzielle Waffen von Bedelia fernzuhalten. Er zog nicht einmal in Erwägung, dass sie ihm gefährlich werden könnte. Denn obwohl ihr allmählich das Ausmaß seiner Grausamkeit bewusst wurde und sie um ihr Leben fürchtete, wusste sie tief in ihrem Inneren, dass sie auch in einer günstigen Situation wohl Hemmungen verspüren würde. Vielleicht, weil ein Teil von ihr Lecter immer geschätzt hatte. Oder vielleicht, weil sie schon einmal getötet hatte und sie sich das Gefühl, das diese Erfahrung ausgelöst hatte, nie wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen wollte.  
„Beschäftigt Sie etwas?“  
Wie konnte er ihr diese Frage stellen?  
Bedelia wandte den Blick von ihm ab und ließ ihn stattdessen durch den Raum schweifen. Sie ließ sich Zeit mit ihrer Antwort und als sie endlich sprach war sie froh, dass sie ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle hatte.  
„Ich frage mich, was Sie nun zu tun gedenken. Nach diesem tiefen Einschnitt in Ihr Leben.“  
Es war riskant, in dieser Situation wieder in die Rolle der Psychiaterin zu schlüpfen. Hannibal schien förmlich von innen heraus zu glühen, seine Muskeln waren zum Zerreißen gespannt und sein Körper vibrierte noch immer von der Intensität dessen, was er in den vergangenen Stunden durchlebt hatte.  
„Es war weniger ein Einschnitt und mehr ein Schlussstrich.“, sagte er ruhig, doch sie spürte bereits, wie die Fassade Sprünge zeigte.  
Hannibal hatte noch nie Reue empfunden und er würde auch jetzt nicht damit anfangen.  
Aber Will Graham war etwas Besonderes gewesen.  
Gewissermaßen sein wunder Punkt.  
Und auch wenn er, wie Bedelia wusste, maßlos von dem Profiler enttäuscht gewesen war, konnte er seine Gefühle für ihn nicht einfach abschalten. Dieser Mord würde wohl der erste werden, der Hannibal bis in seine Träume verfolgte. Aber das würde ihn nicht schwächen. Es würde ihn nur noch gefährlicher machen.  
„Sie hatten vollkommen recht“, fügte Hannibal hinzu. „Es musste so enden.“  
Er spielte ihr öfter auf diese Art und Weise den Ball zu, ließ sie immer wieder spüren, dass sie in dem Ganzen mit drinhing. Tatsächlich hatte Bedelia einst die Vermutung angestellt, dass es nur einen Weg für Hannibal gab, um Will Graham zu verzeihen. Aber ein kleiner, naiver Rest in ihrem Inneren hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Hannibal diesen Weg tatsächlich einschlagen würde. Dennoch hatten Hannibals Worte den gewünschten Effekt. Sie fühlte sich schuldig.  
Schweigend sah sie dabei zu, wie Hannibal sich anzog.  
Normalerweise hätte sie ihn in diesem Moment darum gebeten, ihr beim Öffnen ihres Kleides zu helfen. Aber sie tat es nicht. Erstens würde sie es alleine schaffen und zweitens würde Hannibal sie an diesem Abend nicht berühren. Nicht solange noch die Wärme von Wills Haut unter seinen Fingerkuppen glühte und der Geruch des Profilers ihn tröstlich umgab. Er würde sich die Erinnerung an Will so lange wie möglich bewahren.  
„Es ist spät…besser gesagt, sehr früh. Ich würde mich gerne zurückziehen, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht.“, sagte sie endlich und Hannibal nickte leicht.  
„Natürlich, ruhen Sie sich aus.“  
Sie spürte, dass ein Teil von ihm sich nach ihrer Gesellschaft sehnte. Er wollte nicht alleine sein, nicht nachdem er so etwas Kostbares verloren hatte. Andererseits zerstörte ihre Anwesenheit die Intimität, die ihn in den vergangenen Stunden umgeben hatte. Also ließ er sie ohne ein weiteres Wort gehen. Bedelia verschwand lautlos in ihrem Zimmer und schlüpfte erst aus ihren hohen Schuhen und dann aus dem enganliegenden Kleid. Als sie vor dem Spiegel saß und ihren Schmuck ablegte, stellte sie fest, dass die Frau hinter dem Glas ihr fremd war. Sie hatte Mühe, ihren eigenen Blick zu deuten. Aber sie beneidete ihr Spiegelbild dennoch. Denn die blonde Frau, die sie mit einer Mischung aus Resignation und Verzweiflung anblickte, war hinter dem Glas in Sicherheit.  
Anders als Bedelia.  
Sie zog sich ein kurzes Satinnachthemd über und kroch dann mit klopfendem Herzen zwischen die weichen Laken des großen Bettes. In ihrem Zimmer befand sich keine Uhr, aber dennoch glaubte sie, ein Ticken zu hören. Ihre Zeit lief ab. Hannibals Ende war nah und das hatte nichts mit den Menschen zu tun, die ihn verfolgten und an seinem Kopf interessiert waren. Durch den Mord an Will hatte Hannibal die letzte Schwelle übertreten.  
Er würde in den Abgrund hinabstürzen und das wusste er sehr gut.  
Und er würde Bedelia mit sich reißen.


End file.
